


［娜俊／星俊］欲2

by Gfetters23



Category: jisung renjun jaemin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23
Kudos: 9





	［娜俊／星俊］欲2

黄仁俊伏在办公桌上午睡，不知为何睡得格外沉，还做了个真实得可怕的梦。

朴志晟拿着剪刀将挡住黄仁俊眼睛的额前碎发咔咔剪掉。眼前精致的少年表情一丝不苟，过分靠近的距离也在坚定的眼神里显得堂堂正正。

心中蔓延出来的邪恶想法又被黄仁俊硬生生塞了回去，佯装镇定地闭上眼。

“仁俊哥真漂亮。”

像是挺多很多次的那样，黄仁俊忍不住地想要发抖。巨大的漩涡感交杂着，他猛的睁眼，一片漆黑。

黄仁俊从桌子上抬起头，比平时还早醒了十分钟。梦境真实得有些可怕，黄仁俊觉得喉咙干干的。

朴志晟的工位上还是空着的，不知道第一天上班怎么就还有别的什么地方可以去。

支好电脑，黄仁俊手指飞快地键盘上敲打起来，将上午进行了一半的企划案再做补充。

朴志晟不知何时回来了，还带了杯咖啡，直接放到黄仁俊桌子上。

“辛苦。”  
朴志晟笑起来，眼睛眯着，保持着恰到好处的亲近。

“谢谢。”  
黄仁俊做贼心虚一样，像是忙到无法回头般，眼睛还盯着电脑屏幕，敲在键盘上的手指顿了顿。

公司空调发出不算悦耳的运转音，黄仁俊偷偷瞄了眼重新坐回工位上的朴志晟。

他很认真，坐的很直，十分可靠的样子。黄仁俊揉了揉眉头，想起或许好久之前朴志晟也是用这幅标准式的动作在一层薄薄的屏风后面听他讲话的。

黄仁俊鬼使神差地点了他的聊天框，把自己手头正在做的企划案发给他，叫他做完善。

朴志晟那头只三秒钟，回了个好字。

黄仁俊总和他端不起架子，不知道怎么拿捏两人的关系才算不失亲密和上下属职分。

“这份基本框架已经都有了，你看着补充下就行。这周前做不完也没事，下周继续。”虽然两个人距离不过5米，但黄仁俊还是打字发了过去。

朴志晟回消息的速度很快，很想充满干劲的新入职员工，片刻回了话。

黄仁俊平时做起工作来有些强迫症，不习惯被打扰，除非做好一整个阶段，除非聊天软件都不会拿起来看一眼。

所以和朴志晟聊天被缩小的框闪啊闪，最后定格成了橙色，时隔一小时后，才又被点开。

朴志晟发了个和自己长得很像的小老鼠表情包，黄仁俊抑制不住地抬了抬嘴角。吸了口续命咖啡继续埋头奋斗。

下班的时间，罗渽民会准时准点发来信息说自己来接他了。黄仁俊从来不加班，准确的说，应该是不敢加班，他可以为公司再多搬一会砖，但罗渽民可能在楼下等他，无聊的过程中抽完一整支烟，再对着镜子整理好着装，对着嘴巴里喷上去味喷雾，然后走进写字楼，把他们公司砸了。

今天的消息比上班时间早了2分钟，黄仁俊不太高兴却也不能怠慢地点开聊天框，竟然是朴志晟发来了做好的文件要他确认。

两分钟的时间粗略看了一眼，黄仁俊忍不住想给朴志晟数大拇指，不愧是他校友！

黄仁俊确认了一下罗渽民准时发来的信息，手上搭着外套，路过朴志晟的工位时，甚是赏识地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“今天先下班，明天再说哈！”

“仁俊哥就下班了吗？”朴志晟回过头看着正要一步三米宽的黄仁俊，表情疑惑。

“嗯啊，我们公司不强制加班的！你做完了也早点回去吧！”黄仁俊冲着他挥挥手，头也不回的打卡下班走人了。

朴志晟眼睁睁看着人一下子消失不见，拉开办公桌侧面的抽屉，将里面的信封拿起来，若有所思地看了会，又若无其事地把它丢回原位，整理起桌面来。

黄仁俊坐电梯的时候很顺利，一路走到罗渽民车里可以说是畅通无阻，耗时极短。

乖巧地坐在副驾驶的位置系好安全带，准备回家的样子像是幼儿园小朋友，罗渽民转过头看他，有被可爱到，不禁笑了笑。

又转瞬面色严肃下来。

黄仁俊转头看他，罗渽民的眉头微微促着，神情不悦。

“公司哪个同事香水味那么重。”  
罗渽民启动车子，嘴巴里小声说着自己不开心的理由。

黄仁俊心想一句，不会吧。抬起手闻了闻自己袖子上的味道，还真的是隐约有那么一点古龙水香。

可是这个香味不是罗渽民之前用过的味道吗。

呃。黄仁俊今天不走罗运。打起十二分注意，“今天新来了个同事，年轻小孩，正喜欢打扮呢。”

“多年轻？香水才和我大学时候品味一样。”

黄仁俊透过车镜看罗渽民的表情，倒是没什么异样，正专心开着车。

“不太清楚！反正就小弟弟吧。”黄仁俊心想时光飞逝，自己怎么就这么老了。

那头罗渽民憋了一回没出声，等信号灯的时候，阴阴飘过来一句。  
“做仁俊弟弟可真容易。”

“啊……”黄仁俊一时接不上话。

“我可就你一个哥哥。”罗渽民铁了心不让黄仁俊有命活，话堵在这，车子又驶出去。

黄仁俊手指不安地摩擦了下安全带，果然做人就应该多吃饭，少说话。

“明天我要出门，下周一回来。”罗渽民说。

“啊，好的。”黄仁俊没怎么见到罗渽民出差，想来是有些不得不亲自处理的事情。

“仁俊在家要乖一点。”罗渽民透过车镜，刚好看到黄仁俊把小巧的手握成拳头，紧紧得抓着安全带。

黄仁俊点了点头，打开了车载音乐，歌手是黄仁俊喜欢的乐队。事实上，罗渽民的私人车子里一切的定制都只是为了贴合黄仁俊罢了。

车子入库的时候，黄仁俊竟然侧着头迷糊着浅眠起来。

罗渽民盯着那张再熟悉不过的脸，静静地看了好一阵子。他太没有防备心了，想要入侵简直不需要什么特殊的手段。

会陪我到什么时候呢，仁俊。  
罗渽民抬起手轻轻摸了下黄仁俊还在握着的小拳头。

“哥，如果我做出更出格的事，你会不会生我的气呢？”  
罗渽民低声说了句。

黄仁俊却好像做了美梦，嘴巴动了动，满足地又像把脑袋埋到更舒服的角落里。

再睁开眼睛的时候，黄仁俊惊了。

车子里灯光暖暖的，空调被开到刚好的热度，脑袋下面不知道什么时候被罗渽民垫了条围巾进来，要不然现在一准变成个抬不起脑袋的小痴呆。

“啊……几点钟了？怎么不叫我？”黄仁俊揉了揉眼睛，尴尬地发现竟然都睡到眼间有点睁不开了。

“起来了？”罗渽民把手里拿着的文件整理了下，取下了只有工作时才会带上的眼镜。

黄仁俊手自然地贴到罗渽民刚刚要放下眼镜的手背上，顺走了那副眼镜。

“我也试试！”黄仁俊臭美地把眼镜架到自己的鼻梁上，度数不算高，但是也晕晕的，把脸凑近罗渽民面前，嘟囔着你看我带好不好看，我适不适合带眼镜啊。

“你再贴近点，我看不太清。”罗渽民若有其事地说。

“啊，这样呢？”黄仁俊乖乖把脸又凑近了些，距离过分暧昧，但两人早就熟悉更为贴合的距离。罗渽民甚至能感觉到黄仁俊的呼吸，轻轻吹在他的嘴唇。

接吻是极其自然又熟悉的动作，罗渽民将嘴唇贴上去，亲得很小心，粗暴又野蛮的欲望被小心地隐藏起来。他们像两个争分夺秒在回家之前偷偷谈恋爱的高中生，找了个隐蔽的角落，大胆又珍惜地练习亲吻。

一直到餐桌旁，罗渽民状态是少见的心不在焉，没什么情绪，也没什么关心的样子，像是没任何触动的人偶。黄仁俊熟悉他在更多公开的场合保持着这样的疏远，但在两个人独处的时候，罗渽民总像是长了八只手的章鱼，一刻不停地想贴在黄仁俊身上。

“你有什么事吗？”黄仁俊看着眼前罗渽民已经用筷子将碗中的米饭戳成筛子，忍不住问了声。

罗渽民并没有抬头看他，手上戳动的动作减缓了些，没吭声。

黄仁俊不喜欢自讨没趣，自顾自地夹了几口菜吃进去，感觉差不多时就收了碗筷，钻进卧室里洗澡躺平了。

黄仁俊的房子是有两件卧室的， 罗渽民大张旗鼓地要搬进来住的时候，黄仁俊二话没说，抱着自己的被子就移居客房，一副心甘情愿象把主卧留给了习惯了被照顾的罗渽民。

只不过后续的发展成了罗渽民三番五次前来骚扰，或者没等黄仁俊回自己房间就直接在屋子的各种地方压着被干完之后被打横抱起来，丢到主卧大床上，被罗渽民搂着睡。

想来还有点不习惯，黄仁俊躺在冰凉凉的被窝里，想着这张床上改天也要加条毛毯保暖了。

夜晚出奇地安静，黄仁俊却睡得并不那么舒服，以至于第二天早上起来的时候，敲碎的鸡蛋皮落入锅中好几块壳。

“早啊！”

听到身后的卧室门传来动静，黄仁俊想着不愧是有事要出门，平时的赖床大王都能起得这么早。

端着早饭准备放到餐桌上，才发现罗渽民这边已经收拾好穿戴整齐地入座了，气质高贵地像是准备要准备进食皇家盛宴，相比黄仁俊自己还穿着松垮的家居服，踩着毛茸茸的姆明拖鞋，手里还端着两个成色一般的煎蛋……黄仁俊一度哽咽。

“今天怎么起这么早啊？”黄仁俊将看上去卖相更好些的蛋放到罗渽民面前，自己拿着略显狼狈的另一份坐到他对面去。

“那边有点急。”罗渽民挽起袖口，拿着餐具的手指动作优雅，煎蛋罢了，还有切成一小块一小块再放到嘴里。

罗渽民本来的饮食习惯就是从小养成的，不太接地气，和黄仁俊在一起的时间里才渐渐懂了些大排档的美味乐趣，平日穿得也和黄仁俊别无二致，有时甚至还会捞几件黄仁俊故意买大的衣服做正好的码数来穿。

但是一旦换上了正式的服装，黄仁俊看着此时此刻的罗渽民，却总是浮想出当年在罗家见到的那位少爷，一尘不染，不可一世。

“我不在的时间哥都打算做点什么？”罗渽民问。

“就上班、吃饭、下班、睡觉呗！”黄仁俊心想一周才多久，之前几年没见的时候不也都是那样过的。

“那谁接你上下班？”罗渽民的问题点总是那么奇怪。

“我自己坐地铁就好了啊！本来也没多远。”黄仁俊心想当初选择这套房子，还不就是看中了它离着公司通勤时间短的这一点。

“我有点不放心。”罗渽民眉头皱得紧紧的，像是在操心什么天大的事，在为一场很难再相遇的分别忧愁。“仁俊哥不要和别人跑掉了。”

“我会一直看着你的。”罗渽民过于认真，导致黄仁俊背后有些发凉，莫非是在他身上什么部位装了追踪器不成。

“好好好，我们渽民神通广大，我干什么你都知道，所以就不要担心啦。好好工作吧！”黄仁俊还是会哄小孩的，说罢还做了个加油打气的手势。

罗渽民想对他笑，却最终也没挤出一点开心的表情。原来黄仁俊以为自己是出去出差，那如果知道真相了之后会不会感到很失落呢。

回到房间里，罗渽民做出发前最后的整理，一条看上去冰冷又坚硬的铁链被他最终还是放到了衣柜下面的抽屉中。昨天忍住多大的冲动，才没有让自己由着心中的恶念把黄仁俊直接捆在家里，冷冰冰的铁链铐在仁俊白皙的脚腕上，而解开锁的唯一钥匙就掌握在自己手里的画面，光是想想都可以让他沸腾起来。况且，被锁住了的黄仁俊只能乖乖等他解决事情之后回来，期间什么消息都无法得知，这样他回家的时候，黄仁俊最差的情况也不过是跟他发发火，埋怨他为什么要限制他自由的这一点罢了。

玄关门关上的那一刻，罗渽民突然又萌生了种异样的想法。

比起他害怕黄仁俊会因此失落，如果黄仁俊能更在乎他一些，更多爱他一点，为他流泪，也为他心疼的话，也该还不错吧。

＊＊

黄仁俊好久不挤地铁，差点以为城市的早晨对于上班族是温柔的。进办公室门之前，他还特意溜进卫生间，对着镜子重新整理了下有点狼狈的头发。

“仁俊哥！早上好！”朴志晟好像是跟着他进来的，站在他旁边的洗手池边，镜子里映出来的身高差，让黄仁俊瞬间没了当哥的气势。

“早。”顺过这缕头发，黄仁俊打算离开，“我先去检查你昨天的作业了！”

朴志晟闻声笑笑，冲着他挥了挥手。

遁回工位的黄仁俊发现自己桌子上已经摆好了咖啡，这冰冷的职场里，想必只有他可爱又贴心的实习生弟弟才会给他送来温暖。

黄仁俊按下开机键，满足地吸了口咖啡。温热的咖啡顺着喉咙下去，黄仁俊打起精神直接打开了存在桌面上的企划案。

不得不说朴志晟是很专业的，想必之前也有过此类的经验，黄仁俊一个字一个字仔细地去看，发现朴志晟甚至还帮他改正了一些方法的漏洞，但自己对他的完稿却没什么可调整的部分。

忽然间仿佛理解了主管对于太过聪明的属下有种爱恨交杂的那种复杂情绪。爱，聪明的小孩搬砖效率都高得多；恨，这么聪明他可怎么继续教啊……

又重新看了两遍，黄仁俊只能发给朴志晟一个大拇指。

做得真不错。

黄仁俊又配了句。

然后无情得甩给了朴志晟更多的刚有雏形的企划叫他完善。

朴志晟态度倒是积极，看得黄仁俊心中比手边的咖啡还有温暖，有这么好的下属，自己真的超幸福。

黄仁俊习惯了准时下班，罗渽民不在的两天里也都踩着时针走。第三天的时候朴志晟提出了要不要一起回家的请求时，黄仁俊惊奇地发现，俩人竟然住的还蛮近。

晚高峰的地铁并不会比早高峰温柔多少，只不过有朴志晟一起，他总会主动挡在黄仁俊身前，躲在本来就比黄仁俊大了不止一圈的朴志晟身后，黄仁俊又感受到了大城市的善意。

这天黄仁俊回家之后例行去洗了个舒服的热水澡，回来的时候，手机消息快要炸屏。

他一手用毛巾揉着头发，一手想去查看消息。按照黄仁俊对罗渽民的理解，这样的消息轰炸完全属于他的性格。

不为别的，就光凭着前两天黄仁俊没有主动发消息找他，等他闲下来的时候就能拿这一点问罪一百回。

出乎意料的，消息来自朴志晟。

仁俊哥，你还好吗？  
你在看手机吧。  
没事的，我现在过去找你好不好？  
可以的话能出来接我一下吗？  
我到你小区门口了。  
啊，保安哥让我进来了。我在楼下等你啊。

黄仁俊看着消息，一头雾水，但还是先想到冬天夜里的温度可不是开玩笑的，主动报上了家里的门牌号，让他先上来再说话。

再查看过了消息之后，手机新闻的推送就直接被顶到了最前方。

‘罗氏集团继承人与龙头地产李董事长千金宣布订婚。’

黄仁俊对着简单的一行文字竟无法处理明白这信息意味着什么，眼睛都忘记如何眨动一下，眼泪生生地被刺痛出来。

门被咚咚敲响的时候，黄仁俊手机垂直从手中掉落，湿漉漉头发的在地板上低下水渍，他没有穿拖鞋，赤脚踩在那上面，去开门。

朴志晟带着冬日夜晚的冷气进来，看到黄仁俊脸上正在滚烫的泪，欲言又止。

“他，罗渽民…”黄仁俊想理顺现在的情况，却内心震动地说不出什么逻辑清晰的句子。

“他今天早上还坐在那里吃饭。”

黄仁俊指了指那张餐桌，两个人在那里吃过早饭、中饭、晚饭，在上面一起好好收拾着弄过一次烛光晚餐，罗渽民曾经把他抱到桌子上，和他做爱。

鲜活的过去和今天早上并无差别，手机中看到的新闻显得那样没有征兆，甚至有些假的好笑。

朴志晟抱住了黄仁俊，他的大衣上很凉，黄仁俊又刚刚洗过澡，身上还存有一丝温热，但他管不得基本的礼仪，也顾不上获得对方的允许。他和黄仁俊认识了太久，第一次见面的契机就已经注定他可以看见黄仁俊最深处的样子，也不得不让他选择去尽最大的努力保护陪伴他。

黄仁俊肩膀颤抖着，他将脸埋在朴志晟的大衣里，那上面是罗渽民的味道，眼泪沁润过去的香气。

这样的怀抱是熟悉的，黄仁俊想起被自己小心翼翼封锁起来的记忆，在学校咨询室那张躺上去都会发出吱呀呀声响的小床上，也是这样的味道，温柔地安慰过他。

朴志晟顺着黄仁俊的背，小心地询问一句。  
“我是谁？”

黄仁俊的脑袋从朴志晟的怀抱里抬起来，直视他的眼睛，认真又坚定地说。

“罗渽民。”

朴志晟眼神没有一丝晃动，安然地接过这个身份，驾轻就熟地伸出手揉了揉黄仁俊的头发，将大衣脱下放到地板上。

黄仁俊最难过的日子里只能靠不断的心理暗示度日，最严重的情况也就是将意外和罗渽民用过同款香水的朴志晟当作心中那个问题的根源。朴志晟索性将这样的味道线索当作催眠的门，黄仁俊情绪濒临爆发的时候，只有门那头的他才能拯救。

朴志晟又伸手去摸黄仁俊还没吹干的头发，靠近他，轻声说。

“哥哥，我在这，我哪也不去。”

黄仁俊满意地傻笑了下，信得不能再信了，乖巧地点头。

“我可以吻你吗？哥哥”

黄仁俊脸颊红扑扑的，还红着的眼眶显得他更加可人了些，继续点头，然后又极乖地主动去亲对面的人。鼻子里舒服地哼哼，手也不安分地去解他的衣服。

黄仁俊着急着剥对方的衣服，显得有点粗鲁，表情却是在邀功。他知道，自己的每一次主动都会让罗渽民高兴。他自己倒是没穿几件，浴巾随手一扯就掉了。

“哥哥还是那么漂亮。”

黄仁俊被直接抱起来，又被轻轻放在床上。

“自己一个人睡好冷。”黄仁俊想起自己一个人躺着的时候，有些不高兴地抱怨了句。

“那我以后都陪哥哥一起睡。”

黄仁俊满意极了，主动伸出舌头去舔那根已经坚硬起来的阴茎，用小巧的手掌抚着对方的性器送到口中，含住又吞吐。

感受到了对方的兴奋，黄仁俊更卖力地吮吸着，他习惯了去服务去照顾罗渽民，罗渽民很幸福很快乐就够了，他只要看着罗渽民望向他的眼神里有那样的情绪，他就也开心了。

至于罗渽民开始的快乐是怎么来的，其实并不重要。黄仁俊下面流出了爱液，湿润又顺滑的通道在包含下一整根阴茎时并没有表现出任何不适，反而刺激得他有些想上厕所的冲动。

“呜…你慢一点，我感觉我快要尿出来了…”黄仁俊鼻音很重，想必是刚哭过的原因，也可能是沾染了情潮的欲望。后穴里戳动的物体闻声果然减缓了速度。

“你真好。”黄仁俊小小呼出一口气，还没等开始享受这样舒服的节奏，后面的频率又突然不客气地加快了起来。

“啊啊”黄仁俊想说他真的没有开玩笑，他是真的感觉到自己濒临在快要失禁的边缘了，脑子一片空白，肉与肉的交合摩擦感敏锐又强烈地刺激着他，大脑还来不及发出一个指令去控制，他真的没有把持得住……

身后的人看到了被单上溢出来的淡黄色的液体仿佛很兴奋的样子，又狠狠得插动了两下，打算拔出来。

黄仁俊分不清是羞耻还是爽，他用力收紧着身后不想让他射到外面，但是却抵不上阴茎顺着柔软的肠壁拔出来的力量，摩擦着的水分在分离处发出了啵得一声。

朴志晟将精液射到了被单上刚刚被黄仁俊弄脏的地方，仿佛两个人此般体液的交融也能代表些什么。他紧紧抱住黄仁俊，黄仁俊那么小一只，轻易地就被他圈在怀里，体还温有些冰凉，朴志晟希望能用自己发烫的身体让他温暖一下也好。

黄仁俊被抱得紧紧的，甚至快要喘不上来气，但是心里却因为这种极致的安全感而感到一丝满足，他好像很开心。  
“渽民，我好喜欢你。”

……

怀抱又加紧了些，黄仁俊等着听下文，抿着嘴巴。

“嗯。我也是。我也很爱仁俊哥。”

黄仁俊心满意足地合上眼睛，表情幸福，像是可以做个很好的梦。


End file.
